Impatient
by Jane Glass
Summary: What started as a regular conversion turns into a dangerous plan when Vishnal thinks up a way for Frey to see if Doug really likes her. But is Vishnal doing this just to help Frey, or is it perhaps because of his large crush on her? And what happens when Frey realizes she loves both young men? (Frey/Doug Frey/Vishnal. Frey may seem OOC, but technically she is a OC)


**Impatient  
Chapter 1: A Deal  
Disclaimer: I don't own RF4.  
A.N.: So, I hope you all enjoy this... This is a Frey/Doug and slightly Frey/Vishnal. Should be okay for most ages, but it's rated T just in case.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun had reached the tips of the trees and buildings of Selphia not long ago, and now it shines down on the green-grey haired girl who's still working hard to rid her farm of weeds and branches. She should have known better than to let her farm go a whole day in a storm like the one yesterday. She should have been cleaning it up yesterday morning, before the storm. And the day before that one too. She'd been busy hanging out with Doug, though. She's been hanging out with him a lot lately.

She straightens herself before wiping sweat from her forehead, then checks her watch to see that it was going to be eight soon.

"Hello, Princess. Lovely day, isn't it?"

Frey swirls around to see Vishnal, a butler and best friend of hers, "Hello, Vishnal. It is."

Frey glances upwards while speaking. She hadn't notice how much of a lovely day it was until he mentioned it.

"How long have you been out here?"

Frey turns her attention back to Vishnal who stood by the shipping box, "Since twelve."

Vishnal stares, his eyes widening, "Twelve...last night?"

Frey nods, "I didn't get to working on it sooner because...I was busy."

He stares at her, "You've been busy with Doug?"

"Don't say it like that!" Frey turns beet-red while looking away.

Vishnal leans against the barn for a moment, then walks over to begin picking up branches. Frey stares in shock, "Vishnal, I don't need help."

"I don't mind! I really like spending time with you, Princess! It's an honor!"

Frey felt her heart skip a beat, but reminded herself that Doug was the one she loved. He was worth waiting for.

"How is he today?" Frey looks at him while trying to pluck a few weeds from the ground, "Who?"

Vishnal smiles, "Doug. How is he?" Frey looks to the ground, still yanking at the weed, "Haven't seen him today."

"Are you two dating yet?" Frey shakes her head, "Nope." Finally she got the weed out, but fell backwards in the process.

Vishnal puts the branches down in a neat stack before walking towards Frey, "Why not?"

Frey sits up, dropping the weed before dusting her hand off on her other hand, "I don't know."

Vishnal crouches next to her, watching her intently. Frey glances at him and raises an eyebrow, making Vishnal blush and look down. Frey always knew that Vishnal loved her to some extent, but she could only see him as a friend. Which does seem unfair to her, since Vishnal clearly would be easy to be with. Unlike Doug, who she had to practically work for. It's better that way, though, right? It wouldn't be right if she could just have him...she had to work and wait. Is it worth it?

"You love him, don't you?"

Frey nods, still looking at Vishnal, then he turns to meet her gaze.

"Have you told him?"

She winces slightly, trying to avoid his eyes now. If he knew that Doug didn't really think that she liked him like that then Vishnal would see an advantage probably.

Suddenly Vishnal put a hand under her chin to lift her face slightly, "Frey?"

"Yes, I have. He doesn't think I mean it like that!"

Vishnal pushes a few strands of long green-grey hair behind her ear, "Might he get angry if he saw you with someone else?"

Frey gasps and shoves Vishnal back, knocking him to the ground, "I won't hurt him like that! And I don't love you like that, okay? You're just a friend!"

Vishnal sits up, looking half hurt and half amused, "How do you know if that will hurt him? And I never said you loved me."

Frey swallows hard, "But you love me."

He turns a light shade of red, "Yes," he murmurs just above his breath, "but because I love you...I don't mind helping you. I don't mind that you love someone else. I'm satisfied just being your best friend...or, at least, I hope you consider me a best friend."

She barely nods, "Of course I consider you a best friend... I'm sorry that I pushed you." She stands now, offering him a hand.

Vishnal took her hand and stood, "It's fine." Frey blushes, dropping his hand from hers quickly, "Could you...help, then?"

He stares at her, "Hmm?"

"Could we...start hanging out more? I mean, I'll just be doing it to see how Doug reacts and maybe try to make him jealous, you know."

Vishnal nods enthusiastically, "Oh, of course, Princess!"

Frey smiles, "Good. Now...want to help me clean the farm? I promise I'll buy dinner."

He gives her an out of place smirk, "It is a deal, then."

* * *

**That's it for now! I'll update a again soon! Please leave a review! **


End file.
